1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window-mounted air conditioners and more particularly pertains to a new smoke eliminator and air circulator for both removing smoke from a building and circulating air with a unit having an adjustable size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window-mounted air conditioners is known in the prior art. More specifically, window-mounted air conditioners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art window-mounted air conditioners include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,136; 5,190,496; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,011; U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,091; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,441; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,399.
In these respects, the smoke eliminator and air circulator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both removing smoke from a building and circulating air with a unit having an adjustable size.